


knowing your place

by halfwheeze



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Get Together, Insecurity, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Ethan, insecure!Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: when ethan and benny get together, rory is on the outside. except how he isn't.





	knowing your place

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in the ot3 tag! i'm trash lmao 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

He’s not the type of guy that people have a crush on. Despite all of his bravado, and the way he’ll flirt with anything with a pulse (and some without), he knows that he’s probably not gonna start dating someone while he’s still in high school. Sure, he gets crushes like it’s going out of style, but it’s not like anyone really likes him back too much. And, it’s not like any of his crushes stick. Except, well. He’s gotta be the kind of guy who falls for his best friends, doesn’t he? His heart doesn’t even beat anymore, but he can still lose it to two geeks who spend more time thinking about Harry Potter than socializing with anyone outside of their tightly banded circle of friends. Rory Keaner has a crush on Benny Weir and Ethan Morgan, because that’s just the life he lives now (or, well, the afterlife he lives now). 

Benny and Ethan are the type of best friends that grew up in each other’s pockets, the kind of rightness-togetherness-always-have-your-back that makes Rory feel like an outsider sometimes. He thinks that’s maybe why he acts out so much more around the two of them; if he causes a ruckus, they can’t ignore him as easily. They never  _ really  _ ignore him, but it’s not hard to feel that way. Rory thinks he’s felt ignored probably his whole life, but that’s some sad shit, so he doesn’t think about it often. He’s a vampire, a demon of the night! He’s special and impossible to ignore and dangerous and he helps Benny and Ethan when they have problems, and they’re the three musketeers. 

Thinking like that helps until his two friends start dating each other in senior year in the middle of November, with the crisp air making it easy for them to hang off of each other and steal each other’s jackets comfortably. Without telling him before anyone else. Not that he would have reacted by isolating himself in his room for approximately three days (which he would have), or that he would have been able to cry in private (which he might still have done afterward), or that it hurt his feelings that they didn’t feel the need to tell him first (which it did, it definitely did, it hurt so much). He spends so much of his time not thinking about his friends (not thinking about them kissing, not thinking about them touching, not thinking about them together without him, not thinking about the way that Ethan’s lips would feel with Benny’s hands on his hips, not thinking), that he doesn’t notice when things somehow get weirder. 

They start touching him, like, a lot. Not like, bad touch, or anything inappropriate for their relationship of friends, but, well, a lot more than usual. It’ll be Benny’s hand on his shoulder to get his attention, or Ethan taking him by the hand to drag him down a hallway, or once both and Rory stopped breathing (he still does even though he doesn’t need to; it’s comforting, almost), and it’s kinda weird. They start including him in more too - not inviting him on their dates or anything (that’d be weird), but he’s invited to the sleepovers that used to be a strictly Weir-Morgan affair, even if he doesn’t sleep. He sees Ethan with his binder off and wonders when they started trusting him this much, when he started deserving it. They bully him into getting into bed with them, even if it’s just so he’ll stop standing around, and laying between them almost feels as peaceful as sleep once did. 

On January 14th, Ethan kisses him. Rory blinks approximately fifteen times in three seconds, looks across the room at Benny and promptly turns into a bat and flies out of the fucking window. Ethan Morgan kissed him. Ethan Morgan with the big brown eyes and the softest lips Rory had even seen and the thick brown hair that begged to be played with and the  _ boyfriend that is Rory’s best friend.  _ Rory’s best friend who was in the room, Rory’s best friend who didn’t look angry, Rory’s best friend who looked more surprised by Rory’s leave than by Ethan kissing him. He lands on a tree branch and shifts back into the form that’s human shaped, thinking about Ethan Morgan’s mouth and Benny Weir’s hands and everything that had happened in the past two months. 

“Fuck, Rory, I’m so sorry,” Ethan says as Rory flies back into his window, because apparently Ethan’s own thoughts were invitation enough for Rory not to be flung back outside into the night. Rory becomes human shaped again and walks directly toward Benny, cupping his jaw and pulling him down into a kiss. Benny makes a little noise that Rory would like to have permanently saved as a recording before he starts kissing back, those wide hands taking purchase on Rory’s hips, and they feel just like Rory thought they would. Rory doesn’t realise Ethan’s crossed the room until there’s a hand on his shoulder, pulling him off of Benny after far too soon (though it’s admittedly been about a minute). 

“My turn,” Ethan says, and he would sound a touch petulant if some part of Rory didn’t think that Ethan’s hot, and Benny obviously hears it too. The tallest of them grins and steps back half a foot or so, putting a kiss in Ethan’s hair before sitting down in the desk chair. 

“I’d like to point out that you got first dibs, you just scared him,” Benny clarifies sarcastically, and Rory snickers and leans down against Ethan’s collarbone. He places a light kiss there before leaning back up to look Ethan in the eye, threading his fingers through that thick hair absentmindedly. Ethan looks like he wants to be mad at Benny, but also like he thinks Rory is too distracting, and isn’t that a thought. The idea that Rory could distract Ethan Morgan from Benny Weir is heady, and Rory kisses Ethan without another thought, soft and warm and immediately taken over by Ethan, who bites his lips and sticks his tongue in Rory’s mouth.  _ Oh.  _ Rory expected this kind of thing from Benny, but getting it from Ethan is a whole different kind of thing. He’s a little embarrassed at the noise he makes. 

“E kisses like he argues, right?” Benny asks, and Rory hadn’t realised the other boy had gotten up, let alone that he was now standing behind Rory. Benny’s hands find his hips and hold on, Benny’s chest lining up to Rory’s back as he places kisses on the back of Rory’s neck. For someone whose blood doesn’t pump anymore, he can feel a lot going to his face and… somewhere else. He pulls away from Ethan’s kiss with some regret, giving him a short peck in apology as he did. 

“You okay, R?” Ethan asks, and when he looks up at Rory with his eyes all earnest, Rory would never believe he kisses like that. Rory leans back against Benny’s chest and comtemplates it for a second. He feels like he finally knows his place, where he belongs, standing between these two boys. 

“I’m great, E. I’m completely and totally great.” 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts @ethanmorgcn on tumblr!


End file.
